ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ten-World War
The Ten-World War The Ten-World War began in 2251 and is the background story of Ben 10: Alien Games . It is between several two-species alliances: The Mechamorph-Lepidopterran alliance, the Pyronite-Vulpimancer alliance, the Galvan-Petrosapien alliance, the Ectonurite-Piscciss Volaan alliance, and the Tetramand-Kineceleran alliance. History The story begins with the Galvan abuse of the Mechamorphs in the Galvan system. Enraged by the cruel treatment by Azmuth (who has become the overlord of Galvan thanks to his intelligence), the Mechamorphs demanded freedom. Azmuth forced them to obey, claiming that "He created them, so they must obey him." The Mechamorphs eventually used their techno-organtic powers to break free. Because their entire planet (or moon), Galvan B, was Mecha-morphed, they managed to teleport it to the Lepidopterran system thanks to Azmuth's own tech. The Lepidopterrans were also angry at the Galvans because they had stopped providing vital tech to them when Azmuth took over, leaving the Lepidopterrans cold and hungry. The Mechamorphs gladly provided the tech the Lepidopterrans needed to sustain their world, and the Lepidopterrans, in return, decided to join the Mechamorphs in battle against the Galvan. Azmuth's empire was very small, but dangerous and fearful. Every species in the galaxy feared the Galvan's technology. When Azmuth went personally to Petropia, he met Crystallis, their high minister, and orginized an alliance that would have the Petrosapiens as the soldiers and the Galvan as the weapon-makers. The Petropians agreed on the condition that the first planet they invaded would be Pyros. The Pyronites had recently humiliated a Petrosapien idol, Kargo Kretis, for stealing a piece of tech from a Plumber base on Vaxasauria. The Petrosapiens had refused to belive that Kretis had comitted a crime, and were outraged when the Pyronites took him into custody. Azmuth agreed to the conditions and prepared an assault on Pyros. The Pyronites, however, were clever to the ways of the wild. To the Galvan and Petrosapien's surprise, they had tamed the Vulpimancers and were using them as weapons, attack dogs. The Invasion of Pyros failed dramatically, and the Galvan and Petrosapien forces retreated. Meanwhile, far away, the Ectonurites were notorious for posessing a number of Tetramands and Kinecelerans to add to Zs'Skayr's army. To prevent these attacks, the Tetramands and Kinecelerans teamed up. To their shock, they discovered that the Piscciss Volaans had been providing the technology stolen from Plumber bases that allowed the Ectonurites to enter this dimension from Anur Phaetos. One of the tech pieces was stolen by a posessed Kargo Kretis, thus starting the quarrels between the Pyronites and the Petrosapiens. When the Petrosapiens heard news of this, they knew the Pyronites were not responcible for Kretis's arrest, but the war was too far along now to stop. The Pyronites and the Petrosapiens were all-out enemies, and now the Petrosapien-Galvan alliance was beginning to attack the Ectonurites and Piscciss, too. On one fateful day, three small fleets appeared from the different alliences: the Ectonurite-Piscciss alliance, the Tetramand-Kineceleran alliance, and the Galvan-Petrosapien alliance. While both the Tetra-Celerans and the Galvan-Petropians battled the Piscciss-Ectos, one Tetramand fired a thoughtless shot at a Petrosapien ship, destroying it. After this battle, the planets at war knew not to trust any of the other sides, and soon it was every alliance for itself. Alliance fought alliance, with no objectives besides total domination. No side would ally with another. These are the events that led up to the Alien Games. During the Alien Games, several events occured that changed the war. The Lepidopterran homeworld and the Mechamorph moon were hidden, as the Mechamorphs and Lepidopterrans were mostly defenders and not attackers. Unfortunately, although they didn't openly want to go to war, their alliance was forced to fight a Galvan-Petrosapien invasion. Also, because of Azmuth's cruel treatment and unfair rule, some Galvan began to rebel led by Galvan right activist B-Layk, leaving the Galvan-Petrosapiens without much weapon technology. Most of these rebels were slaughtered by the Petrosapiens under Azmuth's orders in what is now known as The Galvanic Massacre. This made thousands of Galvan untrusting of Azmuth. Rulers The Galvan-Petrosapien alliance is led by the Galvan Emperor Azmuth and the High Minister of Petropia, Crystallis. The Pyronite-Vulpimancer alliance is led by the Pyronite Chief Flames. The Vulpimancers, being savage, have no leaders, so they were 'tamed' by the Pyronites. The Mechamorph-Lepidopterran alliance is led by President and CIC Technos, and Minister Gloppiton of the Lepidopterrans. The Ectonurite-Piscciss alliance is led by the High Ecto-Lord Zs'Skayr and Lord Eelshark. The Tetramand-Kineceleran Alliance is led by King Thutmese of the Tetramand and General Zonic Ploom of the Kinecelerans. Category:Others